Dry Bones
Dry Bones is a protagonist on The Toad Show and a contestant on Toadal Drama Island. He is on the Screaming Shy guys and has an alliance with Boo, Steve, and Blooper. He also has a second consisting of Boo, Bowser, and Trooper History Dry Bones was formerly a Koopa, until one day when Mario was trying to save Peach in one of Bowser's castles. Mario stomped him and knocked him into a lava pit. Dry Bones burned into a skeleton. A 1-up fell into the lava pit and revived him before dissolving. Sadly, since the mushroom wasn't whole, it only revived his skeleton. None of the other koopas liked him because he was different. So he wandered the Mushroom Kingdom in search of friends. Eventually he met Toad and the gang and finally got the friendship he desirved. Personality Dry Bones is one of the more complex but normal characters. Dry Bones seems to act simply as a normal guy would. He's kind and careing towards his friends. Dry Bones does have a slight temper, but not a very large one. He does like to kill animals, as seen in Toad Wood Idiot, but this is normal male behavior. Dry Bones has a much deeper side to him, showing actual emotion over the other characters lack of it. He will develop into an even deeper and more complicated character. Relationships Dry Bones has more close friendships than other characters. His best friend, and girlfriend, is Boo. He sees her as the only sane thing in the series, this is nearly true too. Boo and Dry Bones hang out all the time and have a very happy and healthy relationship. He has risked his life to save her and would do it anytime. Blooper is also a good friend of Dry Bones. Dry Bones can get annoyied by Blooper's foul mouth and tries to help Blooper with it, however Blooper rarely listens to him. Toad and Toadette were his first friends after the incident and he cherishes them alot. Lastly is his friends Steve and Petey. Petey is a bud to him because he is just a cool guy, and he likes Steve because Toad is a friend of Steve also. As for enemies, Dry Bones doesn't have many. He has an issue with Mario and Kamek for obvious reasons, but he also is enemies with Larry. Dry Bones seems to hate him but no reason is truely given. It may be because of how strange Larry acted on the first day. Trivia *Dry Bones is the only one of his species in The Toad Show, However on the real Mario Series Dry Bones is a whole Subspecies of Koopa. *Dry Bones likes Metallica as seen in the Christmas Special, where he sung Enter Sandman over christmas songs. *Toadette has a small crush on him, but he only loves Dry Bones * It is never actually stated that him and Boo are truly dating but it can be assumed. *Boo and Dry Bones are the only couple who has been made on the show. Peach and Mario and Daisy and Luigi were all made before the series. *Dry Bones has a fear of football players, similar to Boo's fear of baseball players. ﻿Gallery Dry Bones SMW.png|Dry Bones in Super Mario World MP7 DryBones.jpg|Dry Bones in Mario Party 7 DB and Boo.JPG|Dry Bones and Boo in Mario Party 7 DrybonesKart.jpg|Dry Bones in Mario Kart DS DryBones MSC.jpg|Dry Bones in Mario Strikers Charged SMWDB.png|Dry Bones Sprite in Super Mario World DBPM.png|Dry Bones with his Bone in Paper Mario Dry Bones SPP.png|Dry Bones Sprite in Super Princess Peach Ml2 drybones.png|Dry Bones Sprite in Maro and Luigi Partners in Time DryBones NSMBW.png|Dry Bones in New Super Mario Bros. Wii Category:Protagonists Category:Toadal Drama Island Contestants Category:Koopas Category:Screaming Shy guys Category:The Toad Show Characters Category:The Toad Gang Category:ILVGwebmaster's Characters Category:Animated Characters